un amour de Veela
by La miss rose dark
Summary: Et si on oubliait toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter et qu'on ne gardait que les personnages ? Et si ces mêmes personnages venait à changer complètement de famille ? Que ce passerait-il alors dans le monde magique ?
1. Chapter 1

_Un amour de Veela_

Rated: T

Disclaimers: Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seule l'histoire est mienne alors pas de plagiats ou demandez moi si vous voulez emprunter des idées.

Note : Ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corriger pour le moment en vu des vacances de Noël. Donc désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Une fois les vacances fini, il sera reposté corrigé promis.

Résumé : Et si on oubliait toute l'histoire d' Harry Potter et qu'on ne gardait que les personnages ?Et si ces mêmes personnages venait à changer complètement de famille ? Que ce passerait-il alors dans le monde magique ?

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Début des problèmes..._

Un an après la naissance des jumeaux, Lily mis au monde une petite fille que James et elle appelèrent Addison. Elle devint rapidement la préférée de la famille et ses frères furent délaissé par leur parents. Se fut leur parrain, Sirius Black, qui s'occupa d'eux la plupart du temps mais quand il n'était pas là, c'étaient les Elfes de maison qui se chargeaient des enfants.

Les Potter, le temps de la soirée d'Halloween, laissèrent leur enfant aux soins de leurs Elfes. En effet, ils avaient été invités à une fête au Ministère de la Magie. Les Elfes, pour éviter de faire des allés-retours dans tout le manoir, firent dormir les 3 petits Potter dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que, peu après le départ des parents, un homme, tout de noir vêtu, une capuche rabattue sur son visage, apparut et se mit à regarder la maison.

Une aura ténébreuse s'étendait autour de lui, noire et effrayante. Il devait être environ 22 heures quand il bougea pour la première fois. L'homme leva la main et fit un geste. Toutes les lumières de la rue s'éteignirent. Il s'avança vers la maison et fit voler la porte d'entrée en éclat après avoir fait un autre geste. En entrant, il détailla la pièce du regard.

Le salon était sur sa droite, très moderne avec toutes les dernières technologies moldue. Les murs étaient de couleur rouge tirant sur le bordeaux et une frise de dessins d'or blanc et d'argent se trouvait au milieu des murs.

« Très Gryffons, pensa-t-il ». Du coté gauche, il y avait une salle à manger qui se composait d'une immense table en bois de chêne avec des chaises absolument identiques tout autour. Cette fois-ci, le reste de la pièce était de couleur beige et marron.

Pressé d'accomplir ce pourquoi il était là, l'homme monta rapidement les escaliers se trouvant face à lui. Il se retrouva devant un couloir contenant une multitude de portes. Il en essaya trois avant d'ouvrir celle de la chambre des jumeaux. Il entra et regarda autour de lui. Dans le fond, il aperçu un lit et un berceau côte à côte. L'homme s'en approcha et vit deux petits garçons et un bébé dormant calmement.

« Alors comme ça, c'est deux de vous trois qui êtes censés me détruire, dit-il fortement ». Il parla encore un moment avant de se rendre compte que les jumeaux s'étaient réveillés et le regardaient faire les cents pas devant eux. Une aura remplie de joie et de bonheur se dégagea lentement de leur corps et les entoura. Puis elle continua d'avancer tranquillement faisant reculer celle de l'intrus.

L'aura fini par toucher l'homme qui recula d'un coup comme si le contact, bien que bref, l'avait brûler. Il tendit la main et glapit de douleur quand elle la toucha de nouveau. Furieux, l'intrus sorti sa baguette et jeta le sortilège de mort sur les jumeaux. L'aura rétréci rapidement et forma un bouclier protégeant les enfants du sort.

L'homme, qui s'éloigner, pensant son travail accompli, se retourna quand il entendit le bruit d'un sort rebondissant sur un bouclier.

Il eu juste le temps de sauter sur le côté avant que le sort vert émeraude le touche. L'Avada continua son chemin jusque dans le mur et fit le s'écrouler au moment de l'impact. L'homme transplana aussi vite que possible quand il vit cela. Le plafond de la chambre s'écroula alors sur les jumeaux et leur sœur. Bien que protégés, les enfants se prirent un petit bout de plâtre chacun à un endroit précis.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de la fête, James et Lily découvrirent avec horreur qu'une partie du manoir s'était écrouler. Aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils montèrent trouver leur enfants. Addison criait alors que les jumeaux dormaient épuiser d'avoir utiliser autant de magie d'un coup. James et Lily se précipitèrent pour voir si leur petite princesse n'avait rien. Tout ce qu'ils virent fut une cicatrice en forme nuage sur son cœur.

Aussitôt, ils appelèrent Albus Dumbledore, et le parrain des jumeaux. En arrivant, le directeur de Poudlard se dirigea directement vers le lit et le berceau. Il remarqua des traces de pas et de la cendre au pied du berceau d'Addison. Puis il regarda les cicatrices se trouvant sur les jumeaux. Celle de Drago ressemblait à un petit loup et se trouvait sur son poignet droit alors que Harry avait un éclair sur le front. En entendant les parents des enfants, il pris une décision importante ~et sa plus grosse bêtise surtout~ et leur annonça solennellement:

« Votre fille vient de défaire le monde de la plus grande menace qui soit, Lord Voldemort n'est plus.

Comment cela est-il possible ? , demanda Lily, sous le choque.

\- Et bien, c'est grâce à votre amour pour elle qu'elle a réussi à le vaincre.

Est-ce aussi pour cela qu'elle a une cicatrice sur la cœur, monsieur le directeur ?

En effet, je pense que c'est pour cela. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que Voldemort va réapparaître. Nous devons entraîner Addison pour qu'elle soit prête quand il reviendra. Et pour cela, elle aura besoin de tout votre amour et de tout votre soutient, je pense donc que éloigner les jumeaux serait la meilleure façon de la protéger des sentiments comme la jalousie et qui rendrait son entrainement impossible.

C'est hors de question, hurlèrent James et Lily.

Jamais je n'abandonnerai mes fils, fit James, énervé contre Albus.

Voyons, soyez raisonnable, tempéra Dumbledore, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Soit vous garder vos fils et votre fille risque de mourir avant sa majorité, soit vous les laissez à une famille aimante et Addison pourra vivre toute sa vie.

…...Vu comme cela, dit Lily doucement, mes fils seront placés dans une bonne famille, demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à James qui semblait finalement d'accord.

Bien entendu, je me chargeraient personnellement de leur trouver une famille aimante, promis Albus en pensant qu'il avait déjà trouver où les laissés. »

Sirius qui était resté silencieux depuis son arrivé, remarqua le sourire suspect du vieux citronné comme il l'appelait dans sa tête, se dit qu'il le allait suivre pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait.

Après avoir laisser James et Lily préparer quelques affaires pour les jumeaux, Dumbledore pris le panier où dormait les deux garçons et transplana au 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging. Sirius, qui par miracle, avait réussi à transplaner au même endroit, se cacha et regarda son ex-directeur poser le panier sur le palier des Dursleys puis s'éloigner pour transplaner de nouveau. Rapidement, il s'approcha de la maison, attrapa le panier où dormait encore les enfants et transplana dans un lieu où il était certain que ses filleuls seraient correctement élevé.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1 est enfin fini. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez de lire ma fiction. Et aussi petite chose, désolée du retard. J'essayerai de mettre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais sa va être compliquer donc excuser moi si je n'arrive pas à respecter cela.

 _Harry:_ Dis c'est qui le vilain monsieur qui a voulu nous tuer ?~tête de chien battue trop chou~

 _Lamissrosedark:_ Désolée mon petit ryry mais je peux pas le dire sa gâcherait tout le suspens.

 _Tout les personnages:_ Mais on veux savoir!

 _Lamissrosedark:_ Non je peux pas.~part se cacher avant que les personnages ne l'attaque~


	2. Chapter 2

_Un amour de Veela_

Rated: T

Disclaimers: Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seule l'histoire est mienne alors pas de plagiats ou demandez moi si vous voulez emprunter des idées.

Note : Voilà le chapitre corrigé, il a quelques modifications mais rien de très important. Le chapitre 2 arrivera vers la fin du mois, ne vous en faites pas il est déjà bien avancé.

Résumé : Et si on oubliait toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter et qu'on ne gardait que les personnages ?

Et si ces mêmes personnages venaient à changer complètement de famille ? Que ce passerait-il alors dans le monde magique ?

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Début des problèmes..._

Un an après la naissance des jumeaux, Lily mit au monde une petite fille que James et elle appelèrent Addison. Elle devint rapidement la préférée de la famille et ses frères furent délaissé par leur parents. Se fut leur parrain, Sirius Black, qui s'occupa d'eux la plupart du temps mais lorsqu'il n'était pas là, c'étaient les Elfes de maison qui se chargeaient des enfants.

Les Potter, le temps de la soirée d'Halloween, laissèrent leur enfant aux soins de leurs Elfes. En effet, ils avaient été invités à une fête au Ministère de la Magie. Les Elfes, pour éviter de faire des allés-retours dans tout le manoir, firent dormir les 3 petits Potter dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que, peu après le départ des parents, un homme, tout de noir vêtu _**~ ndc : Palpatine~,**_ une capuche rabattue sur son visage, apparut et se mit à regarder la maison.

Une aura ténébreuse s'étendait autour de lui, noire et effrayante. Il devait être environ 22 heures quand il bougea pour la première fois. L'homme leva la main et fit un geste. Toutes les lumières de la rue s'éteignirent. Il s'avança vers la maison et fit voler la porte d'entrée en éclat après avoir fait un autre geste. En entrant, il détailla la pièce du regard.

Le salon était sur sa droite, très moderne avec toutes les dernières technologies moldue. Les murs étaient de couleur rouge tirant sur le bordeaux et une frise de dessins d'or blanc et d'argent se trouvait au milieu des murs.

« Très Gryffons, pensa-t-il ». Du coté gauche, il y avait une salle à manger qui se composait d'une immense table en bois de chêne avec des chaises absolument identiques tout autour. Cette fois-ci, le reste de la pièce était de couleur beige et marron.

Pressé d'accomplir ce pourquoi il était là, l'homme monta rapidement les escaliers se trouvant face à lui. Il se retrouva devant un couloir contenant une multitude de portes. Il en essaya trois avant d'ouvrir celle de la chambre des jumeaux. Il entra et regarda autour de lui. Dans le fond, il aperçu un lit et un berceau côte à côte. L'homme s'en approcha et vit deux petits garçons et un bébé dormant calmement.

« Alors comme ça, c'est deux d'entre vous qui êtes censés me détruire, dit-il fortement ». Il parla encore un moment avant de se rendre compte que les jumeaux s'étaient réveillés et le regardaient faire les cents pas devant eux _ **~ ndc : surprise motherfucker~**_. Une aura remplie de joie et de bonheur se dégagea lentement de leur corps et les entoura. Puis elle continua d'avancer tranquillement faisant reculer celle de l'intrus.

L'aura fini par toucher l'homme qui recula d'un coup comme si le contact, bien que bref, l'avait brulé. Il tendit la main et glapit de douleur quand elle la toucha de nouveau. Furieux, l'intrus sorti sa baguette et jeta le sortilège de mort sur les jumeaux. L'aura rétréci rapidement et forma un bouclier protégeant les enfants du sort.

L'homme, qui s'éloigner, pensant son travail accompli, se retourna quand il entendit le bruit d'un sort rebondissant sur un bouclier.

Il eu juste le temps de sauter sur le côté avant que le sort vert émeraude le touche. L'Avada continua son chemin jusque dans le mur et le fit s'écrouler au moment de l'impact. L'homme transplana aussi vite que possible quand il vit cela. Le plafond de la chambre s'écroula alors sur les jumeaux et leur sœur. Bien que protégés, les enfants se prirent un petit bout de plâtre chacun à un endroit précis.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de la fête, James et Lily découvrirent avec horreur qu'une partie du manoir s'était écroulé. Aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils montèrent trouver leur enfants. Addison criait alors que les jumeaux dormaient épuiser d'avoir utilisé autant de magie d'un coup. James et Lily se précipitèrent pour voir si leur petite princesse n'avait rien. Tout ce qu'ils virent fut une cicatrice en forme nuage sur son cœur.

Aussitôt, ils appelèrent Albus Dumbledore, et le parrain des jumeaux. En arrivant, le directeur de Poudlard se dirigea directement vers le lit et le berceau. Il remarqua des traces de pas et de la cendre au pied du berceau d'Addison. Puis il regarda les cicatrices se trouvant sur les jumeaux. Celle de Drago ressemblait à un petit loup et se trouvait sur son poignet droit alors qu'Harry avait un éclair sur le front. En entendant les parents des enfants, il prit une décision importante ~et sa plus grosse bêtise surtout~ et leur annonça solennellement:

« Votre fille vient de défaire le monde de la plus grande menace qui soit, Lord Voldemort n'est plus. _**~ndc : Badass !~**_

Comment cela est-il possible ? , demanda Lily, sous le choque.

\- Et bien, c'est grâce à votre amour pour elle qu'elle a réussi à le vaincre.

Est-ce aussi pour cela qu'elle a une cicatrice sur le cœur, monsieur le directeur ?

En effet, je pense que c'est pour cela. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que Voldemort va réapparaitre. Nous devons entrainer Addison pour qu'elle soit prête quand il reviendra. Et pour cela, elle aura besoin de tout votre amour et de tout votre soutient, je pense donc que éloigner les jumeaux serait la meilleure façon de la protéger des sentiments comme la jalousie et qui rendrait son entrainement impossible.

C'est hors de question, hurlèrent James et Lily.

Jamais je n'abandonnerai mes fils, fit James, énervé contre Albus.

Voyons, soyez raisonnable, tempéra Dumbledore, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Soit vous garder vos fils et votre fille risque de mourir avant sa majorité, soit vous les laissez à une famille aimante et Addison pourra vivre toute sa vie.

…...Vu comme cela, dit Lily doucement, mes fils seront placés dans une bonne famille, demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à James qui semblait finalement d'accord.

Bien entendu, je me chargerais personnellement de leur trouver une famille aimante, promis Albus en pensant qu'il avait déjà trouvé où les laissés. »

Sirius qui était resté silencieux depuis son arrivé, remarqua le sourire suspect du vieux citronné comme il l'appelait dans sa tête, se dit qu'il le allait suivre pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait.

Après avoir laissé James et Lily préparer quelques affaires pour les jumeaux, Dumbledore pris le panier où dormait les deux garçons et transplana au 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging. Sirius, qui par miracle, avait réussi à se rendre au même endroit, se cacha et regarda son ex-directeur poser le panier sur le palier des Dursleys puis s'éloigner pour repartir. Rapidement, il s'approcha de la maison, attrapa le panier où dormait encore les enfants et transplana dans un lieu où il était certain que ses filleuls seraient correctement élevé.

Voilà le chapitre 1 est enfin fini. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez de lire ma fiction. Et aussi petite chose, désolée du retard. J'essayerai de mettre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais sa va être compliqué donc excuser moi si je n'arrive pas à respecter cela.

 _Harry:_ Dis c'est qui le vilain monsieur qui a voulu nous tuer ?~tête de chien battue trop chou~

 _Lamissrosedark:_ Désolée mon petit ryry mais je ne peux pas le dire sa gâcherait tout le suspens.

 _Tout les personnages:_ Mais on veut savoir!

 _Lamissrosedark:_ Non je ne peux pas. ~Part se cacher avant que les personnages ne l'attaque~


End file.
